


Truth or Dare

by BrookeJ



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeJ/pseuds/BrookeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy dares Beca to kiss the most beautiful person in the room. Based on a Tumblr prompt. Bechloe one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"Okay Beca! Truth or dare?" Amy asked Beca, a little too enthusiastically for her liking.

"Ugh, do I  _really_ have to play this stupid game?" Beca complained.

"Yes! Now pick one before we pick for you." Stacie yelled.

"Fine. Dare." Beca said, immediately regretting it as soon as she saw the sly look on Amy's face.

"I dare you, to kiss the most beautiful person in this room." Amy challenged, wriggling her eyebrows back and forth.

"Really?" Beca sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this now. So she went up to Chloe and kissed her so soft and passionately. They got so into the kiss that they had forgotten anyone else was there, "Haha, sorry." Beca said, wiping her mouth clean.

The rest of the room just shrugged.

"I knew you had a thing for ginger, that's why I dared you to kiss her." Amy said.

"Whatever." Beca said. "Who's turn is it now?"


End file.
